federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - May, 2403
This page chronicles posts #16411-16530 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2403. *FP - April, 2403 *FP - June, 2403 Earth Plots First Week HEIDI THAY is at the Koran house with KORAN JATAR after the birth of baby KORAN KAVA on May 01, 2403. MALCOM PARKER decides that he wants to try and get on the USS Fenrir if/when it is recommissioned but when he tells MATILDA WEISS, she is more than disappointed he is wavering from their original plan. That night, MATILDA has a dream where she is thinking about her time with Michal on the O-Class planet and calls out his name. She and MALCOM get into their first fight and leave their hotel. KATHRYN JANEWAY has more information about the Dominion War issue and speaks to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD about it, getting permission to trade technology with the Paradan’s. LUKE UNA and MEGAN SPARKS are back together working on their project hen Luke confesses his awkwardness is related to having light autism. OBI LOS is more than concerned when ABBOTT THAY is missing for over a week. Finding him in the Philippines they talk about his plan on getting Kalili back. LINCOLN is back on Earth and is reprimanded by JANEWAY for disobeying orders. Upset at this turn of events, the only consolation is that Janeway personally sympathizes. NERYS LIU has another session with CAEDMON JABIR and this time explains more of her side and her worry about Hayden being unintentionally passive aggressive and mean to her. Running into KARYN DAX-WOLFE, ANNA-ALEENA KORAN finds that they get onto the topic of her incestuous relationship with Benjamin and that Anna is okay with it. They are able to bond and become closer as friends. BENJAMIN WOLFE gets back from an explosive fight with his wife and talks to KARYN about it, his half-sister prompting him to dedicate himself to one thing and finishing it. MARCUS WOLFE is a little perplexed by how depressed his son BENJAMIN is and offers to take him out to Montana and explore some of the monuments with him just to get him out of the house and focused on something else. BENJAMIN and KATRIONA WOLFE finally get together in Yamato’s and they talk about their relationship, Benjamin offering to go to counselling. KATAL DHAJA is finally told about the whole Ben/Karyn relationship by MARCUS. She freaks out and they get into a classic argument and are almost physical before parting ways. ISHAN ESSA seeks out MARCUS and they have a frank discussion about her keeping secrets from him and how much it was unappreciated. BENJAMIN has another chat with KARYN about not being able to make up his mind. He wants everything but knows he will one day have to choose and hurt someone’s feelings all the more. Second Week Visiting with his brother, LINCOLN TREDWAY finds out from MALCOM PARKER that the younger man is trying to get on the USS Fenrir and may be leaving his girlfriend of a year. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN visits with BENJAMIN WOLFE who is at the Koran residence to see the new baby. She explains to him that his decisions with Karyn are okay with her. MARCUS WOLFE seeks out KATAL DHAJA and apologizes to her about the fight they got into. Seriously talking things over, he implores her to talk to their son. ANNA starts to get more into the heart of NERYS LIU’s issues when Nerys has a full blown panic attack once she realizes she may have to leave Hayden. LINCOLN runs into ELLIANA DHAJA at the gym an talks to her about her internship application to temporal, telling her if she can get in, he would select her as an intern. LINCOLN then seeks out INDIRA FROBISHER, letting her know he is back and interested in keeping up with their agreement for the summer. TH’MATAKHLAN is at the intell office having taken a post training Cadets. When he runs into LINCOLN they decide to socialize and Link sees a whole new side to the hilarious Tosk. KATAL send a communication to BENJAMIN but it ends up being short and curt which really bothers him. He talks to KARYN DAX-WOLFE and she offers to speak to his mother. BENJAMIN has his first weekend with KATRIONA WOLFE at their home, both of them enjoying some time with Bella and getting back into a routine. CONNOR ALMIN and ELLIANA DHAJA go out to have some fun when they arrive to a bar with amateur male stripper night. Connor is hauled up on stage and after JORIEN FAAL arrives she watches him win the competition. Getting CONNOR back to the hotel is trouble for ELLIANA and JORIEN but they finally manage, only for Connor to pass out. KARYN finally confronts KATAL about her relationship with Benjamin and the two get into some tense arguments. Finally, Karyn implores her former step-mother to listen and they have dinner together catching up on old times. ABBOTT THAY visits with ANNA and HEIDI THAY to see his new niece Kava. They are both shocked how good he is with kids and find out he has broken up with Kalili. BENJAMIN and KATRIONA get into their second therapy session and talk about their hopes, wants and deal breakers – mainly that Kat doesn’t want to stop being intimate with her husband and he doesn’t want to stop being intimate with Karyn! Third Week After her last session, NERYS LIU falls into more depression and finally makes an attempt on her life. Using a pen, she punctures her jugular and CAEDMON JABIR finds her in her room after sensors go off. She is brought to the hospital and barely survives because of her mixed heritage. MARIAME ALMIN seeks out HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA at one of his restaurants and tells him about her son Noah getting married. He offers to go and encourages her to still reach out to Connor just in case. LAUREN AL-KHALID and ZAHIR AL-KHALID are visiting with ZAINA AL-KHALID and TOBIAS AL-KHALID after the birth of their first child ZHARA AL-KHALID and invite them to come stay in Medinah (May 16, 2403). BENJAMIN WOLFE talks to KARYN DAX-WOLFE about his counselling session and she gets very upset, explaining she will never be a mistress and he will have to choose. MARCUS WOLFE gets a communication from T’POK about J’Pel and is shocked to discover she is possessed with an apparent Pah-Wraith after him or his family. CONNOR ALMIN runs into his mother MARIAME at their house and she explains to him Noah is getting married. He flips out and she refuses to answer more questions until he can be more polite. NERYS wakes up from her attempt and CAEDMON is there explaining that she can’t see her father or Hayden until she speaks with them. She demands to see her father, getting very upset. MARCUS is at his family home to warn BENJAMIN about the Pah-Wraith and finds out when there Ben has decided to get a divorce. MALCOM finds his brother LINCOLN TREDWAY and tells him about his new position and then finally makes the call to break up with his girlfriend. MALCOM goes to MATILDA WEISS and calls their relationship off as both don’t want to sacrifice their career. BENJAMIN leaves the house and seeks out VYLIN ELBRUNNE and started a petition for divorce. EBEN DORR finally gets a meeting with CAEDMON and they discuss some of his contributions to Nerys’ state-of-mind before Eben finally starts to realize the extent of his impact. CONNOR finds his girlfriend ELLIANA DHAJA and confesses to her about his fight with his mother. She lectures him about his behaviour and he offers to apologize to his mother. EBEN is let in to see NERYS and she finally apologizes to him and him her so their relationship is on the mends. BENJAMIN gets home and finds his sister KARYN explaining to her about J’Pel before he confesses to her that he chooses her to be with and has filed for divorce. Fourth Week Going ahead with his divorce plans BENJAMIN WOLFE goes into his counselling session again and then serves KATRIONA WOLFE with the information. She has a meltdown and is in total disbelief before KITAAN DHOW is called in to help her manage. MARCUS WOLFE has had enough of the intelligence secrets about his mission and confronts KATAL DHAJA about them now his family is involved. She explains his side and she explains her, both realizing the seriousness of the issue. MARCUS then seeks out ISHAN ESSA and tells her about going on the Fenrir for some of his part in the mission so she agrees to go with him to help out. MYLEE PIPER and MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN are getting closer together and explore more of what they like in their own sexual interests. LINCOLN TREDWAY is following up on Bryce Wren which leads him to KARYN. They reconnect, remembering the other from camp and catch up on their lives. LINCOLN then goes to see CAEDMON JABIR and discusses with him the idea of sending someone back in time to bring N’lani Dhaja back so she can talk to Nerys. Just before the Fenrir departs, NRR’BT MADDIX goes to the Elbrunnes. He says one last goodbye to SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE but things get awkward when she brings up the idea of an open marriage. BENJAMIN and KARYN go out together to his house with Katriona to pick up some of his things before LAUREN AL-KHALID arrives and they have a brief confrontation. NRR’BT comes back to the Elbrunne’s and then makes up with SAMANTHA, explaining they will be okay but he needs some time. For BENJAMIN’s birthday KARYN takes him out to a dinosaur exhibit and the to have fun in an interactive movie experience before going back home and he gets to unwrap Karyn. Cardassia Plots First Week Concerned about his divorce, JAMES MUNROE needs some relaxation time and finds out that DELANEY ALMIN is in a strip club. He seeks her out, talking to her one-on-one before she sees his side of the story and they have sex. With DECIA ALYND settling into the house, DURAS VENIK is paying her more attention. SISI VENIK isn’t very happy about her situation being in the all girls school and having this replacement. She finally snaps and really freaks out, telling her father she hates him before Duras starts having genuine chest pains. SISI runs out of the house before JEVRIN VENIK goes after her and tells her that their father is in the hospital and is able to calm her down. Third Week Getting out of the hospital from his ordeal, DURAS VENIK talks to KOHSII VENIK about how home life has been, as well as the idea of shipping out. She explains it would be a horrible mistake and manages to get him to stay and talk to their daughter. SISI VENIK arrives to the hospital to talk with DURAS and he apologizes to her, both of them having more of an understanding of the other. Bajor Plots First Week Getting together, CASSICA VIOBHAN and NOAH ALMIN talk about their wedding plans and make sure that it will be something nice but small – both not worried about who comes as long as who does is happy for them. Third Week When TARA VONDREHLE and ZAYN VONDREHLE arrive back to their home and speak with T’POK about their experiences, they find out the last person she saw was related to terrorism, as well as indications that the Vulcan she spoke to warned about leaving Bajor. T’Pok then convinces them to do a mindmeld to find the Vulcan’s identity was J’PEL. USS Fenrir Plots Second Week Gearing up to make crew selections, SHAWN MUNROE makes the first choice in interviewing a Bajoran named JANA KORVIN. Finding the man apt for the position, he promotes him and Jana becomes the First Officer. KATHRYN JANEWAY then alerts CORBAN MADDIX that he is going to be transferred to be the ‘Captain’ of the Fenrir once again until Jana can be upgraded to full Captain. Third Week LUKE UNA is invited on the Fenrir and speaks with JANA KORVIN about his new position on the ship as the Assistant Chief of Engineering. They get along well and see they are opposites in terms of their strengths and weaknesses. KATHRYN JANEWAY seeks out ANTHONY NORAD, a best Dominion Weapons specialist in the Federation, and forces him to re-enlist on the Fenrir was the tactical officer. CORBAN MADDIX goes to MALCOM PARKER’s apartment and surprises him by giving him a promotion to full Lieutenant and a placement as Second Officer. Fourth Week Finally getting a crew together, CORBAN MADDIX explains to JANA KORVIN what their real mission is and they are going to be looking into classified information under the guise of a science mission. JANA is then assigned to welcoming TE’JAAL a civilian specialist onto the ship in stellar cartography. CORBAN greets MARCUS and ESSA on the ship and they get into some tense discussions when he names Essa ‘Snuggles.’ CORBAN is in Ten Forward and converses with MEGAN SPARKS where he calls her Bunny and is pretty blazen with his come ons to get into her bed – something she thinks about but doesn’t go through with. JANA meets with VAATRICK FALOR and there is an awkward moment when Falor realizes Korvin’s parents were killed by collaborators, which could’ve been his own parent Vulcan Plots First Week On Vulcan, a Wraith possessed TARA VONDREHLE has finally found who she was looking for and begins to question J’PEL about how Marcus and Th’Mat seemed to get better over night with no medical explanation. Not getting anywhere the Wraith possessed J’Pel and leaves a very confused Tara to get home. Second Week Arriving to the planet, ZAYN VONDREHLE is relieved that TARA VONDREHLE is okay after being missing for a month. She explains she has no memory of anything save speaking to a Paradan woman and then coming to in the cafe on Vulcan. Dominion Plots First Week Now floating in space with nothing to lose, LINCOLN TREDWAY (BISHIP) and TH’MATAKHLAN decide that they are going to pretend to be defector from the 100 Founders in hopes that someone was going to pick them up before they are found. Sending out the signal they get help from a Paradan vessel and narrowly escape the Dominion after a large battle. LINCOLN (BISHIP) answers some questions about his defection but the Inspector of the Paradan ship reveals he knows they are Federation from a genetic scan. Accepting this, he offers to contact the Federation and make a deal. Flashbacks 2403 March: A Captain seeks out the Android NOMA and finds her on Risa operating an advanced and interactive holodeck before informing her of the situation with the Dominion and procured her help on the Paradan projects. NOMA later helps re-activating ARIEL-1 and upgrades her processor to shorten the time needed to develop naturally. #05 May, 2387 #05 May, 2403 #05 May, 2403